Degrassi Days (Season 1)
by DegrassiLover67
Summary: Every high school has it's ups and downs. There's no way to avoid the drama. Follow your favorite Degrassi characters, plus some others, on their high school journey. Betrayal, lies, and so much more on Degrassi Days.
1. Characters

**Hey guys! This is a new series called Degrassi Days! It'll follow a twice a week format! Every Tuesday and Thursday! This will be season 1! I hope you enjoy! These are all the characters! And thanks Degrassian17 for letting me use their formatting!**

* * *

**Cast**

**Main**

**Grade 10**

Olivia Scriven as **Maya Matlin**, a good girl gone bad.

Lyle Lettau as **Tristan Milligan**, a guy with a passion for the arts.

Alex Steele as **Tori Santamaria**, a sweet fashionista, who everyone loves.

Ricardo Hoyos as **Zig Novak**, a nice guy trying to make up for his mistakes.

Eric Osborne as **Miles Hollingsworth**, a spoiled rich-kid, who gets whatever he wants.

Ana Golja as **Zoe Rivas**, the biggest diva on campus.

Olivia Holt **Brielle Edwards**, a bubbly cheerleader, who's got more than just her looks.

Jake T Austin as **Garrett Barnes**, the star football player, who has a troubled past.

**Grade 11**

Keke Palmer as **Devin Gray**, the gorgeous typical mean girl.

Skyler Gisondo as **Nick Yorke**, the class clown.

Callan McAuliffe as **Ryan Foster**, a guy who wants to be something he's not.

Katherine McNamara as **Shay Cooper**, Devin's sidekick.

Jake Short as **Max Howard**, a shy, smart guy.

* * *

**Recurring**

**Grade 10**

Andre Kim as **Winston Chu**, Miles's best friend, who wants to be noticed.

Braeden Lemasters as **Mason Thomas**, Garrett's best friend.

**Grade 11**

Bradley Steven Perry as **Michael Richards**, Max's friend.

Logan Miller as **Sam Thompson**, an Icehound, who's also a bully.

Jimmy Bennett as **Billy Anderson**, a football player, who's also a bully.

Cierra Ramirez as **Joy Perez**, a smart girl, who's friends with Max.

**Grade 12**

Aislinn Paul as **Clare Edwards**, a sweet girl who everyone loves.

Melinda Shankar as **Alli Bhandari**, a popular girl, who has boy troubles.

Jessica Tyler as **Jenna Middleton**, a nice girl, who's a talented singer.

Demetrius Joyette as **Mike Dallas**, an tough Icehound.

Craig Arnold as **Luke Baker**, a rude Icehound, who's Becky's brother.

Luke Bilyk as **Drew Torres**, an underestimated class president.

AJ Saudin as **Connor DeLaurier**, a super smart, nice guy.

Cristine Prosperi as **Imogen Moreno**, a quirky girl, who's loves the arts.

Sarah Fisher as **Becky Baker**, a sweet, outgoing girl.

**Adults **

Ruth Marshall as **Mrs. Edwards**, Brielle and Clare's mom.

Maria Canals-Barrera as **Mrs. SantaMaria**, Tori's mom.

George Lopez as **Mr. Barnes**, Garrett's dad.

Nia Peeples as **Mrs. Barnes**, Garrett's mom.

Ben Stiller as **Mr. Foster**, Ryan's dad.

Jennifer Aniston as **Mrs. Foster**, Ryan's mom.

Courtney Cox as **Mrs. Howard**, Max's mom.

Sherri Saum as **Mrs. Gray**, Devin's mom.

John Ralston as **Mr. Hollingsworth**, Miles's dad.

America Olivo as **Mrs. Rivas**, Zoe's mom.


	2. Main OC Descriptions

**These are all the main OC characters that I made up! I hope you like them! Let me know who your favorite is! :)**

* * *

**Main OC Description**

**Brielle Edwards-** A bubbly, outgoing cheerleader who wants to show everyone she's got more to herself than just her looks. She's known as the prettiest and most popular girl in school. She's been best friends with Tori, Tristan, and Zig since middle school and has been friends with Maya since freshman year. She's also really good friends with Zoe and Miles. Brielle was best friends with Cam, before his death, and close with Adam before his death. Cam's death hit her the hard, because she was so close to him. As you can see from her last name she's related to Clare and Darcy. Brielle is a lot like Darcy, because she's on the cheer team and is known for her looks and popularity, but she's also a lot like Clare, since everyone likes her and she's really smart. She's very close to both of them. Brielle had a really rough last year, with the deaths of Cam and Adam, and with Clare having cancer. Brielle's ready for a fresh start. **(Grade 10)**

**Garret Barnes-** The star football player who has a troubled past. He use to be in gangs and get in a lot of fights, but he's moved on since then. Because of his past, Garret doesn't have many friends. People are scared to get close to him. His best friend is Mason. Garret's known Tori, Tristan, Brielle, and Zig since middle school. Him and Tristan don't get along, and Tori and Brielle don't know him very well. Garret and Zig seem to be becoming better friends. Garret is trying to move on from his troubled past and become a better person. He used to be somewhat of a bully, but he wants to show everyone that he's different now. **(Grade 10)**

**Devin Gray-** Classic Queen Bee. Well, more like Wannabe Queen Bee. Devin may be a year older, but people like to look to Brielle instead, since she's actually nice. Devin hates Brielle for that reason. She's always second to Brielle. Devin a typical gorgeous mean girl. She's one of the meanest people you'll ever meet. She's popular, but mainly because people fear her. Her best friend is Shay and they've known each other since Grade 1. She's known Nick and Ryan since middle school. **(Grade 11)**

**Shay Cooper-** She's Devin's sidekick. That's all most people seem to know about her. She copies Devin's every move and doesn't really think for herself. Shay is super friendly and sweet, when she's not with Devin. People love her when she's not glued to Devin's hip. Devin is her best friend and they've known each other since grade 1. She's known Ryan and Nick since middle school and seems to be friends with Nick. Shay is a cheerleader. **(Grade 11)**

**Nick Yorke-** JT's cousin. Nick is just like JT. He's the class clown, the ladies man, and such a sweetheart! He's also the mascot. Nick isn't very athletic, but he can make anyone laugh. His best friend is Ryan, and they've known each other since grade 4. Nick is determined to continue his cousin's legacy of being the class clown. **(Grade 11)**

**Ryan Foster-** A nice guy who's determined to be better at sports. Ryan's always been really smart, but now he's determined to be good at sports too. He's just a little uncoordinated. Nick is Ryan's best friend and they've known each other since grade 4. **(Grade 11)**

**Max Howard-** He's super smart, but kind of nerdy. Nobody really knows who Max is. He's really shy and doesn't talk much. He doesn't have many friends, but he hangs out with Michael sometimes. Max is teased sometimes for being so smart. ** (Grade 11)**


	3. Let The Games Begin (1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Let the Games Begin (1)**

* * *

(It's the beginning of the school year and the first few weeks have been crazy!)

**Main Plot- Brielle**

(Brielle and Tori are talking at their lockers.)

Brielle: This year is going to be a blast!

Tori: I know! This is going to be our year!

Brielle: For sure! It'll be great!

(They shut their lockers.)

Tori: We'll rule grade ten, just like we ruled grade nine.

(Brielle shifts uncomfortably at the mention of last year.)

Tori: Omg! Sorry! I didn't mean to bring up last year!

Brielle: It's okay. I just want to move on from it.

Tori: I don't blame you so do I.

(They lean against their lockers.)

Brielle: And I have the perfect way to do it!

Tori: And what is that?

(Brielle smiles excitedly.)

Brielle: I'm going to reinvent myself!

(Tori moves to face Brielle.)

Tori: Why would you do that? You're already perfect!

Brielle: But that's all people think I am!

Tori: Not me! Or Tristan and Maya! Or Cam!

(Brielle's face saddens at the mention of Cam's name.)

Tori: Sorry! I didn't mean to bring him up. Force of habit!

Brielle: It's fine. I need to get over it. People are going to mention him and I can't be sad every time I hear his name. Yeah, I miss him, but there's nothing I can do about it.

Tori: We all miss him. Now back to you being perfect!

Brielle: But you guys are my friends! Of corse you think that!

Tori: But everyone knows you're one of the prettiest and most popular girls in grade 10.

Brielle: Yeah, but that's all I am to them. Just another pretty face. That's all I am. They think there's nothing else to me.

Tori: Of corse there is!

Brielle: That's what I'm going to show them. I'm going to prove to them that I'm more than just pretty.

Tori: You go girl! I'm with you 110% on the idea! I'm here to help!

(Brielle laughs then smiles.)

Brielle: Thanks, Tor!

(The bell for first period rings.)

Tori: C'mon Bri! We better get going before we're late.

(Brielle and Tori leave for there next class.)

**Sub Plot- Ryan**

(Ryan and Nick sitting and talking at lunch.)

Ryan: Did you hear about the football tryouts?

Nick: Yeah, what about them?

Ryan: Well, this year I'm going to make the team.

(Nick spits out his drink.)

Nick: You're kidding right?

Ryan: And why would I be kidding?

Nick: Ryan, I'm only saying this because you're my best friend, but you suck at sports.

Ryan: Well not this year.

Nick: What's different from all the other years?

Ryan: I've been practicing.

(Nick stares at Ryan wide-eyed.)

Nick: And?

Ryan: It's going to pay off.

Nick: You know, practice doesn't always make perfect.

Ryan: The saying is practice makes perfect.

Nick: Not in your case.

(Ryan gives Nick a friendly shove and Nick laughs.)

**Third Plot- Tristan**

(Tristan and Maya are in Music class.)

Tristan: You're never going to guess what the school play is this term!

Maya: What is it?!

Tristan: Alice in Wonderland!

Maya: What's so good about that?

Tristan: It's only like the best play ever! I was born to play the Mad Hatter!

Maya: I agree with you on that one.

Tristan: Only one problem.

Maya: And what is that?

Tristan: Becky Baker is the director. She hated Romeo and Jules.

Maya: But I heard she's a lot different from last year. She's more open-minded. Especially after dating Adam.

Tristan: True, but I'm still scared. Come and audition with me?!

Maya: Oh, no. That's so not happening. We're not having a repeat of last year. But I will come for moral support.

(Tristan laughs and Maya smiles.)

Tristan: Sounds good, Maya Mat.

(They start looking through there sheet music.)

**Main Plot- Brielle**

(Brielle sits down at a computer in the gifted class.)

Joy: You're in the wrong class. This is the gifted program, for gifted people in grade 10 and grade 11.

Brielle: I know where I am, but thanks for the info.

(Michael sits down and starts laughing.)

Michael: There's no way you're in this class.

Brielle: I don't get why you guys think I shouldn't be here.

Joy: Because you're Brielle Edwards.

Michael: And Brielle Edwards is one of the last people we'd expect to see in this class.

Brielle: And why is that?

Michael: Because you don't look smart.

(Brielle sits up in her chair and has an offended look on her face.)

Brielle: Just because I'm pretty, doesn't mean I'm stupid.

Joy: But it doesn't mean you're smart.

(Brielle turns to face Joy.)

Brielle: I'm so tired of people judging me by how I look!

Joy: Well get used to it, because that's how life works.

(Brielle leans back in her chair and crosses her arms, with a pout on her face.)

**Sub Plot- Ryan**

(Ryan walks into the workout room.)

Sam: The ladies room is next door, Foster.

Ryan: Haha, very funny.

Billy: Seriously Foster, why are you here?

Ryan: I happen to be training for football tryouts.

(Billy and Sam burst out into laughter.)

Sam: Nice one!

Ryan: I'm not kidding.

Billy: You're like the most uncoordinated person at the school.

Sam: Even Nick is more coordinated than you. And he sucks at sports!

Ryan: Well not this year! I'm going to be the star of the football team!

Billy: Just keep telling yourself that.

Ryan: I will, thank you very much.

(Billy mumbles under his breath.)

Billy: It wasn't a compliment.

(Ryan gets on the treadmill and starts running. He keeps increasing the speed.)

Sam: Going a little fast there, aren't you, Foster?

(Just then Ryan the treadmill gets too fast and Ryan goes flying off. Billy and Sam laugh. Ryan is laying on the ground in pain.)

Ryan: Ow...

**Main Plot- Brielle**

(Brielle, Tori, and Zoe are sitting and talking at the dot.)

Zoe: So how'd your new gifted class go, Brielle?

Brielle: Horrible! Everyone laughed at me!

Tori: It couldn't have been that bad.

Brielle: I got directions to another classroom.

Zoe: Maybe you looked lost?

Brielle: I was sitting in my seat. Even the teacher gave me some.

Tori: I guess that is pretty bad.

Brielle: Try horrible! I'm never going to prove myself!

(Brielle buries her head in her arms on the table.)

Zoe: What is she talking about?

Tori: She has this crazy idea that people think she's nothing, but pretty.

(Brielle shoots her head up.)

Brielle: It's not crazy! It's true!

Zoe: Brielle, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone!

Brielle: Yes I do! Especially after today!

Tori: But, your friends know you have more than just your looks, isn't that all that matters?

Brielle: That's sweet, but no. I need to prove it to everyone. It means nothing if I can't.

(Tori takes a sip of her coffee.)

Tori: Yeah, you're definitely an Edwards.

**Sub Plot- Ryan**

(Ryan enters school with a knee brace, a lot of bandages and really bruised up.)

Nick: I told you football was a bad idea.

Ryan: This isn't from football.

Nick: Oh. Did some football players beat you up?

Ryan: No, it has nothing to do with football.

Nick: Then what happened?

Ryan: I fell off a treadmill.

(Nick bursts out into laugher. He falls to the ground, since he's laughing so hard.)

Ryan: Could you stop laughing, people are staring.

Nick: So let me get this right. You got injured this badly, by falling off a treadmill?

Ryan: Yes.

(Nick continues to laugh.)

Ryan: It really isn't funny.

Nick: It really is.

Ryan: Please get up. People are staring at us. It's embarrassing.

Nick: I'm embarrassing? Says the person who fell off a treadmill!

Ryan: Okay, I get it! I'm a klutz! Just stand up and stop laughing!

Nick: Okay, okay! I'm getting up!

(Nick stands up and he and Ryan start walking to class.)

Nick: So do you give up, yet?

Ryan: Not a chance.

Nick: C'mon dude, sports just aren't for you.

Ryan: But they will be.

Nick: Why are you so set on this?

(Ryan's expression changes from happy to upset.)

Ryan: I just am, okay?!

Nick: Okay, dude. Whatever you say.

(They enter into a classroom.)

**Third Plot- Tristan**

(Tristan is running lines with Maya in the theater.)

Tristan: So do you think I have a chance?

Maya: Totally! I know you'll do great!

Tristan: I hope so! I still think you should try out!

Maya: I already told you no!

Tristan: Why not?! It'd be so fun!

Maya: We don't want a repeat of last year!

(They sit down on the stage.)

Tristan: But it wasn't that bad!

Maya: I didn't even get a part!

Tristan: But this year you will!

Maya: You don't know that!

Tristan: Maya, you have an amazing voice and plus you'd make the perfect Alice!  
Maya: Tris, it's fierce competition!

Tristan: But you're Maya Matlin! You've got it in the bag!

Maya: You think so?

Tristan: I know so!

(Maya consider it for a minute.)

Maya: Okay fine! I'll tryout! But just because your my friend!

Tristan: Yay! You'll be thanking me after we're both cast as the leads!

(Maya laughs as Tristan hugs her.)

**Main Plot- Brielle**

(Brielle and Zoe are standing at their lockers.)

Zoe: Did you make any progress since yesterday?

Brielle: Nope everyone still hates me!

Zoe: Just give them time.

Brielle: Yeah, hopefully.

(Michael and Joy walk by.)

Joy: Oh look, it's Miss Little Perfect.

Michael: Aren't you just so smart?

(Michael laughs at his own comment.)

Brielle: I actually am!

Michael: Just keep telling yourself that.

(Michael and Joy walk away. Brielle slams her locker angrily.)

Brielle: Urrrgggg!

Zoe: Don't let them get to you. They don't even matter.

Brielle: I know, but they're so annoying. They did't even give me a chance!

Zoe: Just prove to them that you're not who they think you are.

(Brielle smirks.)

Brielle: Oh, trust me. I will.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Who's your favorite character so far? Let me know what you think! Next chapter up Tuesday!**


	4. Let The Games Begin (2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Let The Games Begin (2)**

* * *

**Main Plot- Brielle**

(Brielle is sitting in her gifted class, reading a book. Max, Joy, and Michael walk in.)

Max: So I miss one day and this class turns into the ungifted class?

(Brielle lifts her head to face Max.)

Brielle: Judgmental, much?

Max: All I'm saying is that you don't look very smart.

Brielle: People don't always act how they look. I didn't judge you.

Max: Judge me on what?

Joy: She's trying to say that we're nerds.

Max: I am not a nerd!

Brielle: I didn't say you were. I also didn't assume you were when I met you.

Michael: Sure you didn't.

(Brielle sighs and turns around to face her computer. Michael, Joy, and Max walk to their seats. Brielle mumbles to herself.)

Brielle: Today is gonna be a long day.

**Sub Plot- Ryan**

(Ryan is running laps with the football team at tryouts. He can't quite keep up.)

Coach: Run faster, Foster! You need to keep up!

Ryan: I'm...trying...coach...

Coach: Okay! That's it for today.

(The coach leaves. The boys stop running and Ryan collapses on the ground, panting.)

Ryan: Huh-huh. Huh-huh.

Sam: Looks like someone can't handle tryouts. This is only a quarter of the work we put in at practices.

(Sam laughs and walks away.)

Billy: Why don't you just give up now? It'll save you the embarrassment.

Ryan: I'm not giving up!

Billy: You are aware you suck, right?

Ryan: I don't suck, I just need more practice.

Billy: All the practice in the world won't make you better.

Ryan: How are you so good?

Billy: That's easy. I use these.

(Billy pulls out a plastic bag with some pills in it. Ryan jumps up.)

Ryan: You use steroids?! That's illegal!

Billy: Only if you get caught. And if you want to make the team. I suggest you do too.

(Ryan looks at him in disgust.)

Ryan: I do not do drugs.

Billy: Well, then I guess you're not making the team.

(Billy walks away and Ryan has a defeated look on his face.)

**Third Plot- Tristan**

(Tristan has just finished his audition.)

Becky: Good job! We'll let you know.

Tristan: Okay! Thanks so much!

(Tristan walks off stage.)

Maya: Tris! You did amazing!

Tristan: So did you Miss Matlin!

Maya: You're shoo-in for the Mad Hatter!

Tristan: I hope so! I really want the part!

Maya: Becky would be crazy not to cast you! She seemed to really like you!

Tristan: You think so? After Romeo and Jules, I kind of thought she hated me...

Maya: She seemed pretty happy during your performance.

Tristan: I'm glad! And she seemed to love yours!  
Maya: No! I made a total fool of myself!

Tristan: That's the point! Have you seen Alice in Wonderland?

Maya: Like once, when I was five.

Tristan: Well, everyone looks like they're on drugs.

(Maya laughs.)

Maya: Okay, if you say so.

**Main Plot- Brielle**

(Brielle is studying in the library with Zig.)

Zig: Algebra is so stupid!

Brielle: I'm guessing you're having trouble?

Zig: I just don't understand why anyone would add letters to math. It was already hard enough without them.

Brielle: Here, let me help.

(Brielle moves her seat closer to Zig.)

Brielle: You just need to find the value of x. To do that, you just need to do the opposite of what's happening to x. So instead of multiplying by 2, you'd divide everything by 2.

Zig: Oh! I get it!

Brielle: Just think of it like a song. X is the drums and you have to minimize the track until you have just the drums.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: That makes so much more sense! You're so smart!

Brielle: You think so?

Zig: Yeah, you're like the smartest person I know.

Brielle: Thanks, but that's not a popular opinion.

Zig: What do you mean?

Brielle: Everyone in my gifted class thinks I'm stupid.

Zig: Do you need me to beat them up for you?

(Brielle laughs.)

Brielle: That won't be necessary! But thanks for the offer.

(Zig smiles and leans back in his chair.)

Zig: Anytime!

Brielle: But I seriously do have to find a way to prove myself.

Zig: I'm sure you will. Brielle Edwards always has a plan.

(Brielle sighs.)

Brielle: Not this time...

(Brielle thinks for a minute.)

Brielle: Zig! You're good at coming up with ideas!

Zig: Yes. And?

Brielle: Help me come up with one!

Zig: Besides beating people up?

(Brielle laughs.)

Brielle: Yes, besides that.

Zig: Okay, well just be an overachiever.

Brielle: And do what?

Zig: I don't know, just be a know it all.

Brielle: But won't that be annoying?

Zig: But they're underestimating you, so if you over estimate yourself, then it'll balance out.

Brielle: That's actually a really good idea.

Zig: Thanks, I try.

(Brielle laughs and hugs Zig.)

**Third Plot- Tristan**

(Maya and Tristan are looking at the cast list.)

Tristan: Yes! I got the part!

(He starts dancing.)

Maya: Yay! Congrats!

Tristan: How about you?

(Maya looks at the list and her eyes bulge.)

Maya: I got the lead role!

Tristan: Yay! Now we can do the play together!

(Tristan grabs Maya and they start jumping up and down.)

Tristan: This is going to be the best play ever!

**Sub Plot- Ryan**

(Ryan's in the workout room trying to workout.)

Billy: Doesn't look like it's going too well.

Ryan: It's not.

(Ryan's weigh falls and almost hits his foot.)

Billy: I'm telling you dude, it's not going to work.

Ryan: It will! I just need to practice.

Billy: Practice won't help you. But you know what would?

Ryan: I'm not taking drugs!

Billy: They're not drugs.

Ryan: Then what are they?

Billy: Performance enhancers...

Ryan: Same thing.

Billy: C'mon dude, it's your only shot.

Ryan: No thanks...

Billy: Whatever.

(Billy and Ryan go back to there workouts and Ryan's still not doing well. Billy is about to leave.)

Ryan: Wait, Billy.

Billy: What is it, Foster?

Ryan: I need them.

Billy: You sure?

Ryan: Yes, I need to make this team.

Billy: Okay, but don't tell anyone where you got them.

Ryan: I promise.

(Billy hands Ryan a bag of pills.)

**Main Plot- Brielle**

(Brielle walks into her gifted class carrying a project.)

Joy: What are you holding?

Brielle: My molecule project.

Michael: But it's not due for another two weeks...

Brielle: I decided to get it done early.

Max: I guess your not as dumb as I thought you were.

Brielle: I am Clare Edwards sister, after all.

(Brielle sits down and puts the project down.)

Joy: There's no way you built that.

Brielle: Sure did.

Michael: No way. You probably stole it from Clare.

Brielle: Make all the jokes you want, but I did build it.

Joy: We don't believe you.

Max: I believe her.

(Joy and Michael ignore Max.)

Brielle: You're just jealous, because it's better than yours.

Joy: You want a bet?

Brielle: Sure, why not?

Joy: Great. Fifty dollars says I get a better grade on it than you.

Brielle: You're on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be posted on ****Thursday! **


	5. Love Isn't So Lovely (1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Love Isn't So Lovely (1)**

* * *

**Main Plot- Zig and Tori**

(Brielle and Tori are standing at their lockers talking and Zig walks by.)

Zig: Hey guys!

Brielle: Hey!

(Tori rolls her eyes.)

Tori: Uh..

(Zig walks away with a sad face.)

Brielle: Are you still mad at him?

Tori: Yeah! He cheated on me with my best friend!

Brielle: I thought you guys moved past that?

Tori: Me and Maya did, but not me and Zig!

(Tori slams her locker, angrily.)

Brielle: He's changed.

Tori: Sure, he has. And I'm a unicorn.

(Brielle laughs.)

Brielle: No seriously. He really has.

Tori: Zig isn't capable of change.

Brielle: Would I lie to you?

Tori: No, but it's Zig we're talking about!

Brielle: The guy who loves you!

(Tori jerks her head towards Brielle.)

Tori: The guy who what?

(Brielle laughs.)

Brielle: Oh, c'mon. Isn't it obvious?

Tori: No!

Brielle: He clearly still has feelings for you!

Tori: Eww! Why would he?!

Brielle: Because your Tori!

Tori: And he's Zig!

Brielle: Are you gonna give him a chance?

Tori: Never in a million years.

(Brielle shakes her head and closes her locker. The two walk to class.)

**Sub Plot- Shay**

(Shay and Devin are sitting in biology class.)

Devin: So, who are you going to homecoming with?

Shay: I'm not sure yet.

Devin: Haven't you been asked by Billy and Luke?

Shay: Yeah, but I don't like them like that.

Devin: What's not to like? They're both super popular and not to mention hot!

Shay: But they're both jerks.

Devin: Hot jerks!

(Shay looks over longingly at Nick.)

Devin: Hello? Earth to Shay?

Shay: What? Sorry.

(Devin looks over to where Shay was staring.)

Devin: Do not tell me you want Nick to ask you?

Shay: What's wrong with Nick?

Devin: He's a loser! Not to mention the school mascot!

Shay: Well, it's not like I even like him. I was just looking at the clock.

Devin: You better have been, because no friend of mine is going to homecoming with a loser!

Shay: Okay, so who are you going with?

(Devin starts talking, but Shay spaces out with a sad look on her face.)

**Third Plot- Zoe**

(Zoe and Tristan are at Zoe's house.)

Zoe: Do you think he'll ask me to homecoming?

Tristan: Who?

Zoe: Drew!

Tristan: I thought you guys broke up?

Zoe: Well, we did, but I know he still likes me.

Tristan: Did he tell you that?

Zoe: Not exactly, but I know he does. Plus I kind of told everyone I was going with him.

Tristan: Zoe!

Zoe: I couldn't help it! He's the hottest guy at our school! Not to mention the most popular!

Tristan: What happens if he doesn't ask you.

Zoe: Then I make him, duh!

Tristan: I don't think Drew is the forcing type.

Zoe: We'll see about that.

**Main Plot- Zig and Tori**

(Tori is sitting in French Class and Zig sits next to her.)

Zig: Bonjour, Madame.

(Tori looks up and rolls her eyes.)

Tori: What do you want?

Zig: To talk to you.

Tori: And why is that?

Zig: Well, you just seemed upset yesterday, so I thought I'd see what's up.

(Tori huffs out an angry breath.)

Tori: Nothing!

Zig: It doesn't seem like nothing.

Tori: Can you just leave me alone?

Zig: Tor, I'm just trying to tell you th-

Tori: Tell me what Zig? That you're a jerk?

Zig: No, that I still like you.

(Tori's eyes bulge. She mumbles to herself.)

Tori: Crap! Brielle was right!

Zig: What?

Tori: Nothing. What did you just say?

Zig: That I still like you.

Tori: Yeah... The feeling isn't mutual...

Zig: C'mon Tori. I know I messed up, but give me another chance.

Tori: Why should you get another chance? You cheated!

Zig: That was last year! I've changed!

Tori: Sure you have...

Zig: I have!

Tori: Sorry Zig, but I'm not falling for it this time.

(Tori gets up and walks away. Zig leans back in his seat and looks defeated.)

**Sub Plot- Shay**

(Shay is walking in the hallway, when she sees Ryan. She walks up to him.)

Shay: Hey!

(Ryan looks around.)

Ryan: Are you talking to me?

Shay: Yeah, silly! I haven't talked to you in forever! What's up?

Ryan: Shay, I've known you since grade 6 and we've never been friends. What do you need?

Shay: A favor.

Ryan: What kind of favor?

Shay: Well, you're Nick's best friend, right?

Ryan: Right.

Shay: I need you to talk to him for me.

Ryan: About what?

Shay: You know... To find out if he likes me..

(Ryan starts laughing.)

Ryan: Nice one, Shay, but we both know that you don't like Nick.

(Shay gets defensive.)

Shay: Says who?

Ryan: Says Devin. We all know she'd never let you like Nick. And everyone on this planet knows how rude and stuck up you two are. You'd never go for Nick.

Shay: We are not!

Ryan: You guys actually are. Plus, Nick would never go for you.

Shay: And why is that?

Ryan: You're not his type.

(Shay puts her hands on her hips.)

Shay: Excuse me?

Ryan: He's not into bitchy girls.

(Shay starts to pout.)

Shay: I am not bitchy!

Ryan: Whatever you say...

Shay: Can you just talk to him?

Ryan: Fine, but only because I humor you.

(Ryan starts to walk away.)

Shay: Oh! And one more thing!

(Ryan turns around.)

Ryan: And what is that?

Shay: Don't tell Devin about this?

(Ryan rolls his eyes.)

Ryan: You're secret safe with me!

**Third Plot- Zoe**

(Zoe is walking in the hallway, when she sees Dallas. She runs up to him.)

Zoe: Hey Dallas!

Dallas: Zoe, right?

Zoe: Yeah. Listen, You and Drew are besties, right?

Dallas: Your point is?

Zoe: I need you to tell him to ask me to homecoming.

Dallas: He broke up with you.

Zoe: Yeah, but I need him to take me to the dance.

Dallas: Yeah, I don't think so. Drew isn't exactly the forcing type.

Zoe: Well, I told everyone I was going with him, so I need him to.

Dallas: Sorry, but I don't see it happening.

(Zoe gets a little mad.)

Zoe: Well, why not?

Dallas: Drew isn't huge on the "getting back together" idea. He's a one-time guy.

Zoe: Well, change his mind.

Dallas: And why would I do that?

Zoe: Because I'm Zoe Rivas. I have connections.

(Dallas looks confused.)

Dallas: What kind of connections?

Zoe: Well, a little birdie told me you got kicked off the Icehounds. What if I said I could get you back on?

Dallas: I'd say you have a deal.

Zoe: That's what I thought.

(They shake hands and Dallas walks away.)

**Main Plot- Zig And Tori**

(Tori and Brielle are at their lockers. Tori opens hers and flowers fall out.)

Tori: What in the world?

Brielle: Ooo! Who are the from?

(Tori reads the note attached. She gets mad.)

Tori: Take a guess!

Brielle: Zig?

Tori: Yep! He's such a pig! I already told him no!

(Tori throws the flowers in a trash can.)

Brielle: It was a cute idea.

Tori: Not from him, it wasn't! Zig is such a jerk!

Brielle: You guys were cute together...

Tori: Bri, I'm not taking him back.

(Brielle puts her hands up.)

Brielle: I'm just saying

Tori: He's just an annoying jerk, who thinks he can use me whenever he wants. Well, I'm so sick of it!

Brielle: Ouch!

Tori: I don't care what he says or does, he's not getting me back this time! I mean it!

(Tori angrily slams her locker.)

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Who's you're favorite character so far? Thanks for reading! Next chapter up Tuesday!**


	6. Love Isn't So Lovely (2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Love Isn't So Lovely (2)**

* * *

**Main Plot- Zig and Tori**

(Tori is sitting in class and Zig walks in.)

Zig: I see you enjoyed these.

(Zig throws the flowers, that Tori threw in the trash, on the table.)

Tori: What did you expect Zig?

Zig: I don't know. But I didn't expect for you to throw them away.

(Tori rolls her eyes and ignores Zig.)

Zig: You can't ignore me forever.

Tori: And why is that?

(Zigs sits down next to Tori.)

Zig: C'mon Tor, I'm trying here.

Tori: Does it look like i care?

Zig: What can I do to prove to you that I've changed.

Tori: Nothing, Zig! You did horrible things last year! You're not even sorry!

Zig: I am! I know what I did was wrong.

Tori: Really? I never would have guessed.

(Zig looks defeated.)

Zig: Seriously, just give me another chance.

Tori: There's a saying I like. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

(Zig stares at Tori blankly.)

Zig: And?

Tori: I'm not going to let you fool me again, Zig.

(Tori turn her attention to her textbook and Zig looks at her, sadly.)

**Sub Plot- Shay**

(Shay is sitting in biology class and Nick walks up to her.)

Nick: So a little birdie told me you're into me.

(Shay's head shoots from her desk.)

Shay: Excuse me?

Nick: C'mon, Shay. Don't play dumb.

Shay: Again, what?

Nick: I know you asked Ryan to tell me that you like me.

(Shay bites her lip.)

Shay: He was that forward?

Nick: I'm afraid so.

(Shay sighs and throws her hands on the desk.)

Shay: Okay, you caught me.

(Nick laughs.)

Nick: Wow, now I owe Ryan twenty bucks. I thought he was kidding!

(Shay looks embarrassed.)

Nick: You, Shay Cooper, like me?

Shay: And that's so hard to believe?

Nick: You are Devin's sidekick. I always thought you were just shallow and stuck-up.

(Shay looks hurt.)

Shay: Thanks.

Nick: You didn't let me finish. Now that I know you're not, I would like you to know that I like you too.

(Shay smiles.)

Shay: Really?

Nick: Yeah, for awhile. Now, I need to ask you something.

(Shay gets excited.)

Shay: Yes?

Nick: Shay Cooper, will you go to homecoming with me?

(Shay is about to answer, when Devin walks up.)

Devin: Ew, why are you talking to him.

Shay: I wasn't, I was just telling him to get out of your seat.

(Nick looks confused.)

Nick: What are y-

(Shay cuts him off.)

Shay: I told you to get lost, loser.

(Devin laughs.)

Devin: Shay doesn't like you. Just leave her alone, kay?

(Nicks gets up and walks to his seat. He looks really hurt.)

**Third Plot- Zoe**

(Zoe is sitting in the Cafe when Drew walks up and sits with her.)

Drew: So you need me to be your date to homecoming?

Zoe: Who told you?

Drew: Dallas talked to me.

Zoe: If you're here to reject me, ju-

(Drew cuts Zoe off.)

Drew: I'm not here to reject you.

Zoe: Then why are you here? To laugh at me?

Drew: No.

Zoe: Then why?

Drew: To ask you to homecoming!

(Zoe looks surprised.)

Zoe: Wait, what?

Drew: C'mon, Zoe. I'm not that bad of a guy. Give me more credit than that.

Zoe: You're serious right now?

Drew: Of corse I am!

Zoe: So you'll help me out?

(Drew smiles.)

Drew: That's what friends are for.

**Main Plot- Zig and Tori**

(Zig sees Tristan at his locker and runs up to him.)

Zig: Hey, Tristan!

Tristan: What do you what?

Zig: Why do you assume I want something?

Tristan: Because we never talk.

Zig: And that means I can't just come and see how my good friend Tristan is doing?

(Tristan gives Zig a look.)

Zig: Okay, fine. I need Tori advice.

(Tristan closes his locker and laughs.)

Tristan: Yeah, right.

Zig: Please?

Tristan: Zig, she hates your guts.

Zig: And that means you can't help me?

Tristan: I don't think anyone can help you. You screwed up pretty bad last year.

Zig: I know, and I'm trying to fix that.

Tristan: That's like trying to fix the titanic.

Zig: What do you mean by that?

Tristan: There's too much damage. No way you can recover from it.

Zig: Can you please just give me some advice? You're Tori's best friend.

Tristan: Sorry, no-can-do. Try Brielle. She seems to like you a lot more than I do.

(Zig starts to walk away and Tristan starts to feel bad.)

Tristan: Wait, Zig.

(Zig turns around.)

Tristan: Just do something bold.

**Sub Plot- Shay**

(Nick is sitting on the front steps and Shay walks up to him.)

Shay: Hey.

(Nick ignores her.)

Shay: Nick, I'm sorry.

Nick: For calling me a loser, or pretending I don't exist?

Shay: Both.

Nick: It's fine, I knew you never liked me. So, we're cool.

Shay: But I do like you, a lot.

Nick: No you don't. You're just like I thought you were.

Shay: No, I'm not!

Nick: You're just as shallow and stuck-up as I thought you were. It's no big deal.

Shay: Yes, it is a big deal!

(Nick scoffs.)

Shay: Nick, I really do like you.

Nick: Then why do you act like you don't?

Shay: I promise I'll stop. You just need to give me a chance.

Nick: So all you want is a chance?

Shay: Yes, that's all I'm asking.

(Nick smiles.)

Nick: Well, then you're in luck. I'm big on second chances.

(Shay smiles.)

Shay: Does that mean your homecoming offer is still on the table?

Nick: Of corse, Madame.

Shay: Well, then the answer is yes.

Nick: I had a funny feeling you'd say that.

(Shay laughs.)

**Third Plot- Zoe**

(Zoe walks up to Dallas, who is playing basketball in the gym.)

Zoe: Good work, Dallas.

Dallas: Thank you, Rivas. I told you I could get him to ask you.

Zoe: How'd you do it?

Dallas: What fun would it be if I told you my secret?

Zoe: C'mon, there's no way you got Drew Torres to change his mind?

Dallas: You'd be surprised.

(Zoe raises an eye and smirks at Dallas.)

Zoe: Well, whatever you did, thanks.

Dallas: Don't mention it.

Zoe: Well, a deal's a deal.

(Zoe reaches into her bag and pulls out an Ice Hounds jacket.)

Dallas: No way!

Zoe: I told you I had connections.

(Dallas takes the jacket from Zoe, excitedly.)

Zoe: Oh, yeah. I also got the coach to put you back as captain.

Dallas: You're kidding!

Zoe: Afraid not.

(Dallas smiles.)

Zoe: Just think of it as an extra "thank you" present.

(Zoe walks out of the gym.)

**Main Plot- Zig and Tori**

(Tori is studying in an empty classroom and Zig walks in.)

Tori: I said leave me alone.

Zig: Not until you forgive me.

Tori: You'll end up dead, before that happens.

Zig: Tori, I'm trying to fix us!

(Tori glares at Zig.)

Tori: There is no us, Zig! There's nothing to fix!

Zig: But why can't there be an us?

Tori: Because of what you did! You cheated on me and not to mention everything else you caused!

Zig: I've changed, Tori.

(Tori ignores him and keeps going.)

Tori: You hurt so many people! You ruined people's lives!

Zig: I know, and I'm sorry.

(Tori starts to cry.)

Tori: And the worst part is that you hurt me, so bad. And you didn't even care.

(Zig looks at her hurt.)

Zig: I didn't know you thought that.

Tori: I don't think, I know.

Zig: I do care. I'm trying to fix everything.

(Tori is still crying.)

Tori: I want to forgive you so bad, Zig.

Zig: Then why don't you?

Tori: Because, I can't go through what I did last year, not again.

Zig: But you won't.

Tori: You don't know what it's like to still have feelings for someone you hurt you so bad.

Zig: It's called love, Tori.

Tori: There's no way I could ever be in love with you.

(Tori gets up and starts to walk away.)

Zig: Wait, Tori!

(Zig grabs Tori's arm, spins her around and kisses her. Tori is surprised at first and then kisses back.)

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Sorry it's up so late on Tuesday! What do you all think so far? Next chapter up on Thursday! :)**


	7. Disposable (1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Disposable (1)**

* * *

**Main Plot- Max**

(Max is in the hallway, running late to class. Luke are Sam walk to him.)

Luke: Look, it's Mr. Know-it-all.

Sam: Aww, are you late to class?

(Max rolls his eyes.)

Max: What do you guys want?

Luke: What makes you think that we want something from you?

(Max scoffs.)

Max: You are talking to me, aren't you?

Sam: You sure have a lot of attitude.

Max: It's called being intelligent. You should get some.

(Luke and Sam become mad and look at each other, then back at Max)

Sam: You think you're so cool.

Luke: Just so you know, being in the gifted program doesn't make you cool.

Max: I'm pretty sure it does.

(Sam laughs.)

Sam: It makes you anything, but cool.

(Max rolls his eyes.)

Max: We'll have to agree to disagree.

(Luke laughs.)

Luke: Well you're just so conceited.

(Sam and Luke walk closer to Max.)

Sam: And you know what we do to conceited little nerds.

(Max starts to get nervous. He gulps and backs up.)

Max: What?

Luke: Watch and see.

(Luke and Sam lunge towards Max. Max tries to get away, but he can't. Luke and Sam laugh and throw Max in a trash can. Max sits in the trash can and looks defeated.)

**Sub Plot- Garrett and Brielle**

(Mason and Garrett are eating lunch on the front steps.)

Garrett: New year, new me.

Mason: You have changed a lot.

(Garrett looks at Mason, confused.)

Garrett: Is that a good thing or bad thing.)

Mason: Good. I mean you did start doing things that don't involve fights and drugs, so good job.

(Garrett scratches his head and looks confused.)

Garrett: Thanks? I think..

(Mason laughs.)

Mason: It was a compliment! I'm glad to see you haven't gone back to your old ways.

Garrett: I told you, I'm a new person.

Mason: Yeah, a new person who needs a new lady.

(Garrett spits out his drink.)

Garrett: A what?

Mason: A new girlfriend! You know to match the new you.

Garrett: I guess.

Mason: You need someone to boost your image. Someone who will help you show everyone the new you.

Garrett: I don't like where this is going.

Mason: I have just the person.

Garrett: Uh oh.

Mason: Oh c'mon! You're gonna love her!

Garrett: Who is it?

(Mason smiles.)

Mason: Brielle Edwards!

Garrett: Brielle!? I don't think so! She's so dull!

Mason: Maybe, but everyone loves her, and not to mention she's extremely popular. She'll help you boost your reputation. And plus she's stupid, so she'll be easy to get.

Garrett: I guess you're right.

**Main Plot- Max**

(Max walks into the dot and sits down at Michael and Joy's table.)

Joy: Where were you today in first period?

Max: Late.

Michael: You were more than late, you just didn't show up.

Max: Okay. I was really late.

Joy: You seem a little off, is everything okay?

(Max gets upset.)

Max: I'm fine!

Michael: You don't seem fine.

Max: Well, I am. Just get off my back, okay?!

Joy: You're so snappy.

Max: I'm just annoyed with you two.

Michael: With us? What did we do?

Max: You keep asking me stupid questions!

(Joy and Michael look at each other, then back at Max.)

Michael: Seriously, what's wrong?

Max: For the last time nothing!

Joy: You can tell us. We're here for you.

Max: I said nothing! Just leave me alone!

(Max gets up and storms out of the dot.)

**Sub Plot- Garrett and Brielle**

(Brielle sitting in class and Garrett walks up.)

Garrett: Hey Brielle.

(Brielle looks at him, confused.)

Brielle: Hi?

Garrett: So what's up?

Brielle: Not to be rude, but why are you talking to me? We've never exactly been friends.

Garrett: Well, why can't we start now?

Brielle: You are aware we've never spoken, right? And we've known each other since grade six.

(Garrett smiles.)

Garrett: Okay, you caught me. I'm here to ask you out.

Brielle: And why is that?

Garrett: Because I like you.

(Brielle laughs.)

Brielle: Sorry Garrett, but I don't think so. I've heard about you. I don't think we'll mix well.

Garrett: C'mon Brielle. I've changed since middle school.

Brielle: Really?

Garrett: Yes. Now why don't you say yes and we can go on a date.

(Brielle smiles.)

Brielle: Wow, pushy much?

Garrett: C'mon, I know you're into sporty guys.

(Brielle's face falls.)

Brielle: Um, I guess.

(Garrett ignore's Brielle expression.)

Garrett: So how about you give me a chance?

(Brielle debates it.)

Brielle: Okay, why not!

Garrett: Great! I'll meet you at the dot at eight?

(Brielle smiles.)

Brielle: It's a date!

**Main Plot- Max**

(Max is getting dropped off at school.)

Mrs. Howard: Have a great day, honey!

Max: Thanks Mom!

(Max gets out of the car.)

Luke: Look who still gets dropped off by there mommy.

Sam: Does he still have a blankie too?

(Luke laughs.)

Luke: Could you be any lamer, Howard?

(Max walks past them.)

Max: Just shut up.

(Sam grabs Max's backpack.)

Sam: And why would we do that.

Luke: Yeah, then we'd have no fun.

Max: Can you just leave me alone?

(Luke looks at Sam.)

Luke: Aww, he wants us to leave him alone.

Sam: How adorable.

(Luke and Sam grab Max by his backpack and drag him into the parking lot.)

**Sub Plot- Garrett and Brielle**

(Brielle, Tori, Tristan, Zoe, and Maya are all studying in the cafe before school.)

Tristan: You can't go out with him!

Brielle: Why not?!

Tristan: He's a total jerk!

Brielle: He's changed! He seemed really sweet!

Tori: Yeah, Tris. He does seem to have grown up a lot.

(Brielle motions towards Tori.)

Brielle: Thank you!

Zoe: I'm sorry, but who are we talking about?

Maya: Yeah, I'm confused.

Tori: He's a guy that went to our middle school. He was in the bad crowd last year. Well kinda. He's trying to change.

Brielle: He's on the football team and he's really sweet!

Tori: And hot!

Maya: Well then I say go for it!

Zoe: Yeah! What have you got to lose?

Tori: Exactly!

Tristan: But he's a jerk! You could do so much better!

(Tori rolls her eyes and motions towards Tristan.)

Tori: Don't listen to him.

Brielle: Sorry, Tristan, but I already said yes!

Tristan: Fine, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart.

**Main Plot- Max**

(Luke and Sam have Max cornered in the parking lot.)

Sam: This is what happens when you're rude to us.

Luke: You better think twice before you talk to us.

(Max starts to panic.)

Max: C'mon guys, leave me alone.

Sam: That wouldn't be any fun, now would it Luke?

Luke: No, it wouldn't, Sam.

(Sam and Luke laugh.)

Sam: Now, Luke. Why don't we teach Max here a little lesson.

Luke: Good idea.

(Max tries to get away, but he can't. Luke and Sam start punching Max.)

* * *

**Next chapter up Tuesday! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
